


The One With Tiana and Pandas

by Izcana



Series: 15 Minute Snapshots [6]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Biana obviously likes you, F/M, Failed Attempts at Humour, First Dates, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Matchmaker Linh, Matchmaker Sophie, Obliviousness, POV Alternating, POV Biana Vacker, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pandas, Post-Legacy, Present Tense, Tam Needs to Talk, Tam is Shy, The Forbidden Cities, and STOP BEING SHY!, as always, i prompted myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: When Biana asked her best friend Sophie to help set up her date and mentioned pandas as an afterthought, It had been mostly a joke on Biana's part when she mentioned the pandas; she didn't know that Sophie was going to drag Tam and her into a bamboo forest in China in the middle of nowhere, with pandas dancing while they drink tea!Trust Sophie to set Biana up on a date with Tam Song and break the elven laws while she was at it. At least it was a good date...
Relationships: Mentioned Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Series: 15 Minute Snapshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The One With Tiana and Pandas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RStar6709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/gifts).



> I noticed that there weren't a lot of fics on Ao3 in the Keeper of the Lost Cities Fandom, so here it is:

"Creativity is intelligence having fun." - Albert Einstein

* * *

"W-Would you l-like to g-go on a d-date with me?" Tam stutters out, his face a heated mess.

"I can do that," you say, your smile breaking into a wide grin. "Let's get Sophie and Linh to do the arrangements. I'm sure they've been wanting this for a while."

Tam groans. "I know! Linh's half the reason why I'm asking you now! If she hadn't interfered, I would've stalled until forever."

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything with them in the girls' night out tomorrow."

With that, you peck Tam's cheek and leaps away. Tam stands there, clutching his cheek lazily and smiling a dopy grin.

* * *

"He _finally_ asked you out?" Linh gushes, squealing unrealistically. "I _knew_ it was going to happen! You guys are my OTP!" 

"What's an OTP?" Sophie asks, scrunching her nose.

"An OTP is what you and that Keefe boy are," Vertina mutters from the corner. "I swear, if I had a luster every time you two gave each other adorable looks, I'll have enough to swim with." 

Sophie groans. "Alright. OTP means a pair of people that won't work together." She flipped her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Linh, Biana and Tam are the opposite of an OTP, then. Their ship name could be Tiana...or Bam, maybe."

Linh grins. "I like Tiana."

"Guys, can we get back onto the topic?" Biana demands, standing up and pacing around Sophie's bedroom. 

"Calm down, Bi," Sophie says, her voice clearly concerned now. "You're going to leave permanent footprints in my carpet if you pace any more," she adds, gesturing loosely to the flowers that were being pressed underfoot by Biana's sparkly slippers.

"Yeah," Linh agrees. "Besides, you're going on a date with _my brother_! If anything, _he'd_ be the one blushing, stuttering, and being silly whereas you'd be perfectly fine!"

"Sure, Linh," Biana argued, sighing. She didn't have time for this. She needed their help and she needed it _now_.

"I'm trusting you to plan my date, guys," Biana says, crossing her arms. "You'd better not mess this up."

"What do you like?" Linh asks, playing with her silver-tipped hair. She doesn't look like she was paying a bit of attention, but Biana knows she's just _waiting_ for the moment to pounce on the opportunity. Or maybe that was just her overreacting, she doesn't know. "We can't plan a date for you if we don't know what you like."

"I like animals and the smell of nature."

"Favourite animal?" Linh questions. 

"Pandas. They're cute."

"Okay, that's enough," Sophie says, jotting all of this down in her notebook. "I think I know what we should do, Linh."

"Oh, don't worry," Sophie says, grinning. "You'll definitely like this location." She shows it to Linh, being careful that Biana couldn't see. Whatever Sophie had written in the notebook, Linh seems to like it and suddenly adopts an equally cheeky smile came onto her face.

Yeah, Biana doesn't like the sound of that _or_ Sophie and Linh's matching grins, but hey, if it means her friends have her back...she can't exactly _complain_.

* * *

"Okay, I think we've everything set," Sophie says, looking over her checklist again. "I convinced the pandas (I don't know how I did it but I did) to stay there for the duration of the meal and I've also set up their table in the middle of the bamboo forest that you like. Did you do the baking?"

Linh holds up the tray of mallowmelt, custard bursts, bizenberry muffins, fluff creams, and butterblasts. "Soph, how did you convince _pandas_ to help out with a date?" Linh asks, shaking her head. She knows it was definitely possible – Sophie could do anything, apparently.

Sophie rolls her eyes. "I'm a polyglot, remember? I've been training with Lady Cadence."

Linh nods. It seemed like a plausible explanation, though she didn't know that polyglots could talk to animals. However, it does make sense, since they could _supposedly_ speak any language in existence. It sounds better than hydrokinetics.

"Alright. I've also set up the table and the only thing we have to do before their date that is a few hours away is set up the table, lights, candles, and table cloth. We also have to make sure the food's placed nicely and then we're good to go."

"Tam and Biana are going to owe us big time after this," Linh mutters, shaking her head. "What a pain."

"Let's not discuss that until they finish their date," Sophie chimes in, giggling slightly. 

"Don't remind me," Linh groans, flopping down onto Sophie's bed. "I'm just happy we're almost done." Once Biana and Tam have their date, Biana can start returning the favours that she owns them, that's for sure. Sophie thinks about the ways she can cash in her favours. "But as much as I hate planning this date, I love it at the same time and I don't regret telling Tam to make a move already..."

Sophie nods reluctantly. "True..."

Linh grins. "We should become matchmakers." Sophie sobers up at that – she's unmatchable, after all. She would not match people up on some stupid list and cause prejudice amongst the elves. "I mean, not that kind of matchmakers," Linh adds quickly when she sees Sophie's expression, though she doesn't know what she's apologising for. _It's okay, they'll know...eventually, when I tell them_ , Sophie decided, sighing mentally.

"Sure, Linh, sure," Sophie mutters. "Better you than me."

* * *

"Woah..." Tam breaths in, his mouth gaping. "Did Sophie and Linh..."

"Yeah," Biana mutters shyly, her hand twitching in Tam's. "Something about pandas, bamboo forests, and a picnic."

"Well, they certainly got the picnic and pandas," Tam says breathlessly. "How do you persuade _pandas_ to help you with a date?" Tam adds, pointing at a cute baby panda crawling next to their seats. The panda makes a face at him as if insulted he'd point his finger at it.

"It's _Sophi_ _e_ ," Biana says, heaving a sigh. "She does the impossible – it's in her nature."

Tam chuckles, and oh. That chuckle was _magical_ ; Tam doesn't laugh often, but he should. Biana thinks she fell in love with that love as soon as she heard it – it was truly an extraordinary sound and one that should be treasured.

Biana smiles, too. "Can I touch you, little guy?" She asks, patting her legs. The small (and fat) panda waddles over, wobbling a lot. Biana waits patiently for the cub to make it onto her leg. She feels the heated gaze of someone on her face and turns over to Tam. "Something on my face, Tammy?" Biana asks innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Tam turns red. "Sorry! You just look really pretty in the light and –––"

Biana grins. "Thanks, Tammy, but relax a little?"

Tam flushes this time, and it spreads across his entire body. "You make it impossible! Do you know how nervous I feel? You're Miss Popular and the most amazing girl in the world and I'm...me! The shade guy who worked with the Neverseen and was exiled! My parents hate me and they –––" That's enough. BIana places a hand on Tam's mouth, successfully getting him to shut up.

"Shut up, Tam," Biana retorts, picking up a custard burst. "Here, have one of these. You're an amazing boy who made me forget about Keefe as soon as I saw you because _everyone_ knew I didn't have a chance with him. And a good thing too, since he and Sophie can _finally_ get together without Sophie feeling guilty or whatever. You on the other hand? I'm assuming, that is, that I have a chance with _you_ , and I really like you, so why should I hate you after this date? Unless you pull an Alvar, I won't hate you. Honestly, I don't think I hate Alvar, and that's _after_ the horrible stuff he did. If it doesn't work out, we'll go back to friends. Got it? Stop undermining yourself!"

Tam blushes again, covering his mouth while he chews. He looks like a human schoolgirl in the films Sophie showed her the other day. "Thanks, Bi," Tam mumbles, tugging his silver-tipped fringe down out of habit. "I'll try."

"Good," Biana says, her voice fading out of the strict tone it was before. "You're okay, right? After all you've been through? If you're not, talk to us, we're here for you, Tam."

"Thank you," Tam says softly. "I'm sure I'll take you up on your offer."

"Now, how 'bout we get back to the date?" Biana exclaims cheerfully. "Enough of this Neverseen rubbish; we're here to have fun!"

Tam smiles again, the corners of his thin lips lifting up his small dimples. "Sure."

"Casual conversation, Tammy," Biana reminds him, tilting her head up to the blue sky. The panda on her leg squirmed, eager to be part of the conversation again.

"Sure," Tam replies again, shifting around slightly.

It goes on like this, and some time in the middle, Tam begins to open up to Biana.

Biana changes her mind – this wasn't such a ridiculous date, after all. Perhaps she should ask Sophie and Linh to plan her date again, next time...

* * *

"We are never going to do that again," Sophie declares, flopping down to the bed.

Linh slams the notebook shut dramatically. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like the title of this fic, so if anyone has any suggestions, please message me about in the comments!


End file.
